The Queer Off All Star Winter Games
All Star Winter Games was officially announced on December 6, 2019 through social media and will premier on January 8, 2020. By January 6, 2020 all 10 returning queers were officially announced via The Queer Off's social media platforms. These queers include 5 from Season 1 and 5 from Season 2. Contestants :█ The contestant won The Queer Off All Stars :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the "Lip Sync for the Win." :█ The contestant was in the top two, and lost the "Lip Sync for the Win." :█ The contestant was one of the challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated the next week. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip sync the next week. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip sync, was eliminated the next week, and became a guest judge that week. Challenge Weeks 'Week 1: "Seeing All Stars"' Date: January 8, 2020 Synopsis: Ten Queers return for another chance at the crown! *'Guest Judge:' Fauxbia St. Stone *'Main Challenge:' Perform a custom mix for your re-introduction as an All Star. *'Runway Theme:' Redemption Realness *'Bottom 2:' Mannequita & Lana Del Gay *'Top 2:' Nayda Montana & The Bearded Queer *'Top 2 Lip Sync Song:' "Don't Stop Now" by Dua Lipa *'Lip Sync Winner:' Nayda Montana *'Main Challenge Prize:' Cash prize of $50 Performance & Runway Order 'Week 2: "The Miss JonBenét Ramsey Pageant"' Date: January 15, 2020 Synopsis: The queers are challenged to put together their best for this toddlers and tiaras themed challenge. *'Guest Judges:' Bleach, Raquel Blake, Stefani Graves, May May Graves, & Mannequita *'Bottom 2:' Lana Del Gay & Mannequita *'Bottom 2 Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' Mannequita *'Main Challenge:' Present a swimsuit, talent, and gown in the production of the Miss JonBenét Ramsey Pageant 2020 *'Bottom 2:' Dominique Luzon & Judas Cain Graves *'Top 2:' The Bearded Queer & Nayda Montana *'Top 2 Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Lip Sync Winner:' Nayda Montana *'Main Challenge Prize:' A cash tip 'Week 3: "The Funeral of Kolby Jack Davenport"' Date: January 22, 2020 Synopsis: The queers mourn the loss of the dearly departed Kolby Jack Davenport, may she rest in St. Louis. *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Bottom 2:' TBA *'Bottom 2 Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' Give a eulogy for the late Kolby Jack Davenport *'Runway Theme:' TBA *'Bottom 2:' TBA *'Top 2:' TBA *'Top 2 Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Lip Sync Winner:' TBA *'Main Challenge Prize:' A cash tip 'Week 4: "TBA"' Date: January 29, 2020 Synopsis: TBA *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Bottom 2:' TBA *'Bottom 2 Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' TBA *'Runway Theme:' TBA *'Bottom 2:' TBA *'Top 2:' TBA *'Top 2 Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Lip Sync Winner:' TBA *'Main Challenge Prize:' A cash tip Gallery Queer's Promo Art TQO_GTQ1.jpg|Blue Valentine TQO_GTQ2.jpg|Mannequita TQO_GTQ3.jpg|Kendrix Kyle TQO_GTQ456.jpg|The Bearded Queer, Gianna Pescada, & Judas Cain Graves TQO_GTQ7.jpg|Nayda Montana TQO_GTQ8.jpg|Rolla Derby TQO_GTQ9.jpg|Lana Del Gay TQO GTQ10.jpg|Dominique Luzon Category:Seasons Category:All Stars